It is well known that polyesters and polyamides are important items of commerce, useful as fibers, molding resins, in coatings, for films, and many other uses. Therefore, new polyesters or polyamides with useful properties are constantly being sought. For example, many polyesters and polyamides are not readily soluble in organic solvents, making them less useful in solvent-based coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,566 and R. C. Evers, et al., Macromolecules, vol. 14, p. 925-930 (1982) describe the preparation of certain dinitriles which are subsequently used to prepare polybenzoxazoles. No polyesters or polyamides are described in these references.
Many of the polyamides and polyesters claimed herein, while having various uses, are readily soluble in organic solvents, making them especially useful for coatings.